star_wars_destinyfandomcom-20200213-history
Confederate War
The Confederate War (172-179 ABY) was the name given to the major galactic conflict fought between the Galactic Republic and the Confederacy of the Galaxy. Origins While the Galactic Republic was trying to rebuild after the Second Galactic War, the Trade Federation, Techno Union, and the InterGalactic Banking Clan set to conquer numerous worlds and transform into mining and technology facilities to fund their businesses. While the people of these worlds requested help from the Republic, they didn't send any help until two years after the first battle on Kashyyyk. History Early conflicts (172-175 ABY) Battle of Kashyyyk (172-175 ABY) In 172 ABY, the first Confederate forces landed on Kashyyyk. The Wookiee forces, led by Chief Graztathe, held their own for a year until the Confederacy sent Trandoshan slavers to the planet to aid and profit from the battle. In 174 ABY, the Wookie forces were pushed back to their capital of Rwookrrorro. Battle of Kalee In 174 ABY, Confederate and Huk forces landed on Kalee. The Huk who prized the Kaleesh as slaves, were aided by the Confederacy to conquer the planet. Since the Kaleesh weren't united as one, they were easy to defeat all at once by the Confederates and the planet fell within a year. The first Republic forces landed on Kalee in 175 ABY, led by Generals Nathaniel Kenobi and Deji Skywalker. The Confederate and Huk forces were caught off guard and easily defeated in the first few engagements. The Kaleesh revolted as slaves and fought the Huk, while the Republic annihilated the Confederates and conquered the capital city, Kaleela. Battle of Neary In 172 ABY, a group of Gungans set up a colony on the planet of Neary. Two years later, the Confederate landed on the planet to set up mining facilities and enslaved the Gungan colony. The Gungans revolted, led by Captain Colar Riss, and called for Republic reinforcements. Within a year, the Republic sent Jedi Nathaniel Kenobi and Deji Skywalker to aid the Gungans and quickly defeated the Confederate forces, freeing the world. Battle of Nelvaan In the same year, Confederate forces landed on Nelvaan and enslaved the Nelvaanian natives to build a droid factory on the planet. With little defense and a small population, the Nelvaanian sent for help from the Republic. In response, the Republic sent, again, Kenobi and Skywalker. The Confederates were overwhelmed by the Jedi and Nelvaanians they fled the planet. Later conflicts (176-178 ABY) Battle of Lasan The Lasats were a limited species due to being driven to near extinction by the Galactic Empire. The Confederacy sought to exploit this and sent up numerous mining facilities and enslaved the Lasat natives. The Republic seeking to keep the Lasats alive sent two Jedi, Yano and Kal Jon. The Republic were assisted by the Lasan Honor Guard and fought the Confederates for a year before the Confederates were wiped out on the planet. Battle of Tatooine The Desilijic criminal empire and the Besadii criminal empire were having a turf war throughout Tatooine as well as the Tusken Raiders fighting each other. Rotta Desilijic, head of the Desilijic criminal empire and son of Jabba the Hutt, asked for the Jedi and the Republic to intervene and end the conflict on the planet. The Jedi arrived led by Nathaniel Kenobi and Deji Skywalker and continued the fight against the Besadii empire and numerours tribes of Tusken Raiders. In 178 ABY, the Jedi pushed the Besadii and Tusken Raiders to the brink and ultimately defeated them. Battle of Mandalore (176-178 ABY) In 176 ABY, Death Watch attacked the Mandalorian capital city of Sundari. Hig Vizla, leader of Death Watch and funded by the Confederacy, sought to overthrow the New Mandalorian ruler, Tesina Kryze and control Mandalore. The new True Mandalorians were the only protection against the Death Watch. Battle of Kashyyyk (176-177 ABY) With the Wookiee forces enslaved by the Confederacy and Trandoshans, the Jedi sent Yano and Kal Jon to resolve the problem. The Jedi freed the Wookiee leader, Chief Groztatha and his son Buschirr. The Jedi then proceeded to massacring the Trandoshan slavers and Confederate forces, finally freeing the planet from Confederate hold. Final campaigns (179 ABY) Battle of Mandalore The battle was in a severe stalemate with no side gaining any ground whatsoever. In 178 ABY, the Jedi sent Nathaniel Kenobi to settle the matter. Kenobi and True Mandalorian leader, Cano Fett, fought an intense battle throughout Mandalore. The True Mandalorian forces finally won when Fett killed Vizla and the Death Watch fled the planet. Battle of Jabiim In the final months of the war the last Confederate stronghold in the galaxy was in the muddy world of Jabiim. The Jabiimi people split, half staying loyal to the Republic and half joining the Confederacy. The Jedi sent Masters Numok Sazam, Corste Grideco, and Miklara Dufflaw. Along with Padawans Laulil Chahamm, Eudio Biprix, and Brealit Carbou to finish off the remaining Confederates. The Confederates had a massive force on Jabiim which resulted in a stalemate for as long as four months and the deaths of Masters Sazam and Grideco, the latter which gunship was shot down in the first few weeks. The remaining Master, Dufflaw, led the Padawans through a bloody few weeks before the Republic sent reinforcements along with Master Nathaniel Kenobi and Deji Skywalker. The Republic still saw many losses, including Master Dufflaw, and the Confederates saw exactly the same losing two-thirds of their original forces. The Jedi finally pushed their way to the capital city, Choal, and finished conquering the planet and ending the war. Aftermath Two months after the Battle of Jabiim, the Republic placed economic sanctions on the Trade Federation, Techno Union, and the InterGalactic Banking Clan. Category:Wars